1. Field
The following description relates to technology for estimating a blood pressure based on a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Among numerous sets of bioinformation, blood pressure information is used as an important factor in diagnosing and treating diseases. Currently, a most widely used automated electronic sphygmomanometer, or electronic blood pressure meter, applies an oscillometric method. The oscillometric method is used to measure a blood pressure based on an oscillation generated when increasing and decreasing a pressure of an artery using a cuff, and estimate, as a mean blood pressure, a cuff pressure measured when a pulse from a heartbeat has a maximum amplitude.
A blood pressure changes over time, and thus measuring a blood pressure one time may be insufficient to determine a state of a user. Thus, continuously measuring a blood pressure may be needed. Recently, research and development s being conducted on technology for continuously measuring a blood pressure using a pulse transit time (PTT) or pulse wave analysis (PWA) method, in lieu of a one-time measuring method such as a method of measuring a blood pressure by wrapping a cuff around an arm.